


My chaotic job

by MimiIvory



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders-centric, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Remus, Mind Manipulation, Morally Neutral Deceit | Janus Sanders, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiIvory/pseuds/MimiIvory
Summary: Virgil is dead. Virgil is also sitting at a desk. Virgil is also about to start having conversations with people he knew in life. None of these conversations will go exactly how the participants planned.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Everyone, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	1. Prologue/ Virgil

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go. This is my first fic. Have fun.

Virgil was sitting at a desk with two chairs facing him.

This was not an uncommon occurrence.

A lot of people have jobs requiring sitting down, and Virgil was one of them.

He did, however, have questions as to why there were two chairs, instead of one.

He had never had more than one client (?) at a time, and his chairs were black metal with purple cushions. The desk looked like wood. There was another chair in the corner for observations. That one was softer, and a dark gray. Virgil was not often one for overthinking things like this, usually people and exit routes, but this job (?) required lots of waiting and there was one door and zero widows. He was unsure why everything took so long, given the enormous amounts of people dying everyday. Also, dying had a way of relaxing the thought process. He wasn’t sure what had done it, but his anxiety was far less active then it was when he was alive.

He was just glad he hadn’t had to get the papers in order for anyone he knew yet. He had heard plenty of stories in the breakroom.

As if summoned by the thought, in strolled a man in a green and black suit, no hint of the way he died present (thank the Judge) and a plunger in his hand. Oh, Judge. He knew this man.

(Remus) “VIRGIL!”

(Virgil) “Remus.”


	2. Remus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil has a talk with Remus. It is less (and therefore more) strange then either of them thought it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos? Here is your longer chapter. Warning: Remus is disturbing, and also scared. Don't mess with people's minds.

(Virgil) “I thought you might be the first, although I did think it would be more… showy. Never mind, sit down. I’m sure you have questions.”

Remus has not sat down. Remus probably won’t sit down for like an hour now.

(Remus) “You have a desk job?!”

Not quite a job, but close enough.

(Virgil) “That… I should have expected that. Yes. Good to see you. Well, I guess you’re dead, so not the best reunion, but it’s not that bad.”

(Remus) “Yeah, we could be nearly dead, and tortured, or drowning, or on fire… The whole still sentient thing has its good points, huh? Anyway, why do you have a desk job?”

Usually, when he gets like this I have- had to cut him off, or Dee. Did they really change him? I don’t think that’s a good thing.

(Virgil) “You know the thing in Beetlejuice, where people who commit suicide become civil servants? Turns out it’s true. Less funny to live.”

(Remus) “That… is unsettling. Why is that unsettling? I like unsettling. But it doesn’t feel good. What’s going on?”

Welp. Not a good idea to go and mess with his mind, then. Maybe he’ll get used to it. I did. But it didn’t happen right away.

(Virgil) “Judge messed with your head. Probably wasn’t the intended reaction. You have the unsettling thing as a part of who you are, and it’s lessened. Not gone, but less. I don’t think he could do gone.”

He looks slightly calmer. That’s good.

(Remus) “What is going on? Why are you so calm? What did he do to you? You’re not like this.”

Never mind.

(Virgil) “I get your case in order, we work out emotions, think it’s so you can pass on. It’s a really big part of the afterlife, working through these issues from life. Don’t know if I’m included or not. The Judge reduced my anxiety to a manageable level, calmed me down. Mental manipulation is not a problem here. They are basically gods.”

No God, though. At least not around here.

(Remus) “Basically? These guys rule the afterlife and mess with heads, Virgil. If they aren’t gods, who is?”

Well, I have a story for this occasion.

(Virgil) “There is a story of a girl named Flyta, who punched the representative of the Judge, because he claimed to be a god. He doesn’t go by that unconditionally anymore.”

(Remus) “Pff-hahahaha! Why?”

That… sounds more like Remus. “A few less than stellar run-ins with actual gods. She thought that they were going to control her again. So she nearly murdered someone. I looked into speaking with her.”

Not my smartest plan.

(Remus) “Why?”

(Virgil) “She reminded me of you. Anyway, turns out she has a thing with alternate dimensions, and that’s above my sentence. And more tragedy than I am prepared to deal with, from an extensive reading of her case file.”

The amount of tragedy was too much for one… teenager. I think, mentally and socially, the closest place that it overlaps. I have no idea.

(Remus) “Alternate dimensions exist? Do you think there’s one where I do all the stuff I think sometimes? And seriously, why are you like this?”

Welp. Don’t want to answer any of these questions?

(Virgil) “Well, I think that it would be impossible to cram all of the things you think about into one life, but I think there are worlds where you… have less support. Little more unhinged. Uh, I think yeah, as far as you trust these case files, and I don’t see why they would lie about that.”

(Remus) “People lie about stuff all the time. You know Dee! And why are you like this?”

Yes, I do-did. The last question is a bit more tricky, but what do I have to lose? Already talking to Remus, dead, working an office job.

(Virgil) “Judge messed with my head. Isolation.”

Well, he’s not looking any better.

(Remus) “Isolation? Why, Virgil? Aren’t there a lot of people passing by, so you can do your job. Whatever it is.”

Did they not cover that in the orientation thing? He wasn’t listening, was he.

(Virgil) “I am here to get your papers in order. So you can go to the Judge. So he can evaluate you more easily. I don’t get a lot of clients. I don’t know why. And the rest of the people who “work” here aren’t always friendly. You are also mostly required to stay in your office.”

(Remus) “Why? How do you keep from going insane?”

Well, nope. Not today. Not thinking about the irony of him talking about insanity. No.

(Virgil) “Head got messed with. I might be. I guess, to fill the time, I count the ceiling tiles-”

(Remus) “How many are there?”

(Virgil) “150. Anyway, figure out the texture of the carpet, someone came in while I was doing that, and just walked back out, and I could hear them screaming. They came back three minutes later and I had not moved. We did the whole meeting with both of us on the floor. I think they complained. People stared at me for like a week before moving on with their lives”

Remus is just shaking. Oh gosh, it’s been a while since I’ve seen him like this.

(Virgil) “Read case files. Not much of it helps me with my job, and I can only see the ones for those that have died, but they have a lot on world leaders and my grandparents and just random people. I can’t thank Remy enough for telling me about that. It is the only thing that keeps me going some days.”

Well, that was a lot. Now that I think about it, I haven’t seen Remy in a while. Probably transferred or something. He didn’t act as though he had ever thought about touching himself with something that could hurt, and something about him being a “special case.” I didn’t ask. I don’t know about the people here. Most of them are shy or busy or too loud or fade when you look at them too hard. I still don’t know if that was shyness or one of the Leaders but- keep on track, Virgil. Now he’s staring.

(Virgil) “And thinking of when you would come. All of you. Figured I might have to do this, but I wasn’t sure. Maybe if I managed to pass onto whatever is after here. They don’t tell us that much. I didn’t want to meet you in a place so… typical. With the memories of the endless hours. With the feeling of just another fantasy, but more vivid this time. I wanted to see you together. To have processed everything that happened. To know what happened in the time I was here. For everyone to have their mind intact. But that’s not happening. Now, do you want to talk about what happened when I was gone, or do you want to do the paperwork first? I guess we could skip the catching up, but you seem more… social than the last time I saw you. Must be the miracle. I guess we could do both at once.”

He’s staring. Great.

(Remus) “...I’ll tell you about Janus. About what happened since you left. It’s been a while.”

No kidding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take questions. Put them in the comments. I won't answer all of them, but maybe some?


	3. Patton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil has a conversation with his dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is shorter. Didn't have as much to write about. Warning: Panic. It's not very descriptive though.

I wonder about that Flyta girl. I kind of want to see her. I’ve read the file too many times, even if the story is interesting. I could go and ask someone, but that would be a lot of interaction. I've heard that social interaction, even in the afterlife can-

(???) “Hello?”

Oh. Client.

(Virgil) “Hey, give me a minute to get down and we can get-”

Patton?

(Patton) “Kiddo!”

(Virgil) “Hey, Dad. It’s good to see you. Except for the whole ‘dead’ bit. You get used to it, don't worry. Well, I guess you aren’t going to have the same time that I did.”

That… doesn’t look like that was where he thought the conversation was going.

(Patton) “Why?”

(Virgil) “The… circumstances surrounding my death apparently make it so I have to spend eternity at a desk job. Or maybe not eternity. Who knows?”

(Patton) “No, why did you leave?”

This is fun. This is a fun conversation.

(Virgil) “It got bad. Really bad and you couldn't see it, and you probably couldn’t have helped, but it was just like normal, except it kept building. I… don’t want to talk about it.”

Can he leave it? Please, Judge. Let him leave it.

(Patton) “Okay, Kiddo! So, do you want to hear about everybody else?”

Yes.

(Virgil) “I miss them. Of course. And you. I would love to hear about you guys.”

It’s been years

(Patton) “Okay!”

Thank goodness.

(Patton) “Everybody took your death really hard.”

This is fun. This is a good place to be. No sore spots targeted.

(Patton) “Oh my gosh, how are they going to take my death? I can’t believe I left them by themselves!”

No sore spots targeted at all. This is fun.

(Virgil) “It’s not your fault.”

Is he going to calm down now?

(Patton) “Oh my gosh and then I just implied that it was your fault for dying-I’m sorry.”

You did.

(Virgil) “Patton, calm down. Breathe. 4-7-8, remember?”

Okay, he’s fine now. Thank the Judge.

(Virgil) “You just didn’t think. It’s a lot to process. It’s not your fault.”

Not your fault at all.

(Virgil) “So, how were you later? Did you ever manage to confess to Logan?”

They were hopeless.

(Patton) “No, he confessed to me, six years ago we got married. I wish you had been there, we had to look forever to find a best man for him.”

Well, not pulling the emotional punches there.

(Virgil) “Who was it?”

(Patton) “Elliot. You haven’t met, but he’s really nice. Roman…”

AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

(Virgil) “Moved on?”

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

(Patton) “I think he needs to tell you himself when the time comes. But don’t we have paperwork to do. I can tell you the rest later.”

AAAAAAAA-later. I can deal with it later. Need a break. Alright, let’s take a look. By the Judge?

(Virgil) “You died from… allergy related complications?”

That is the guilty look.

(Patton) “I can explain…”

Patton, really?

(Virgil) “Patton, how many cats were there?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! Oh, by the way, when Patton comes in, Virgil is sitting on the arm of the chair in the corner.


	4. Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil talks to Logan, and has more questions at the end then he did at the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lot of theories. Not a lot of answers.

All right, has she even passed on? These records are so vague. Wait, someone’s at the door. Oh no.

(???) “Hello, I was told to come in here for- Why are you on the furniture?”

He sounds so sad. Flip.

(Virgil) “Logan?”

Flip.

(Logan) “Virgil? I did not expect to see you working in the afterlife, especially in a capacity that involves talking to people.”

Well, he has me there.

(Virgil) “I saw Patton a while ago. Are you… okay?”

Is that how people talk? It’s… been a while.

(Logan) “I am dead. I don’t believe I can get much worse.”

Well…

(Virgil) “I meant mentally. The Judge messes with your head a bit, but that doesn’t just get rid of all your issues. And losing someone close to you can have a big effect on you.”

Well, now he looks like he’s paying attention.

(Logan) “Someone here is capable of changing thought processes? How?”

I have to explain it to him? Uggh.

(Virgil) “Not my department. They are godlike beings. If this case goes well, you could probably get the information, although I don’t really know what happens.”

And now he seems more excited. Well, at least he looks happy?

(Logan) “What is your department?”

That is not a very exciting question.

(Virgil) “I work for the Judge. I sort out paperwork before it goes to trial. There is remarkably little of it though, given how many people die every day.”

He hasn’t calmed down. He’s never calming down. Ah, well.

(Logan) “Is it possible that only certain people need to go to trial? Or at least see someone doing your job?”

Way to make me feel like I’m spending my time well.

(Virgil) “But then, why have someone doing it at all?”

(Logan) “It could be that only a certain number of people need it. Or that it’s for you. Or that they are running a giant social experiment. Or they could just be messing with you.”

Wait, hold on a second.

(Virgil) “For me? Why?”

I thought this was a punishment?

(Logan) “A great deal of religions have a process to redeem oneself after death, for certain people. Although, it is just a guess. Many also consider taking one's own life to be irredeemable.”

Just as much of a people person as ever. Now he looks uncomfortable.

(Virgil) “It’s fine. Uh, I’ll think about it. Look into some things, assuming that’s allowed. But I think we should cover your case now.”

Is that good? He looks calmer now.

(Logan) “That is satisfactory. Where do we start?”

Well...

(Virgil) “With how you died.”

Well, it can’t be any worse than a cat allergy. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now question everything! Goodbye!


	5. Janus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil has an... interesting talk with an old "friend".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discussion of serious subjects. The sympathetic tags mean that they are people, not that they are perfect.

So, I’ve checked under the Judge and the Watcher. Maybe the Guide next? Oh Judge, what if she changed her name? Ah well, at least it’s something to do. Is someone actually knocking at the door?

(???) “May I come in?”

No one ever knocks. Weird. What kind of person keeps their manners after death?

(Virgil) “Yeah, sure.”

Is that the correct response? Who cares.

(???) “They said you were going to help me-Are you under your desk?

Yes? Dang it.

(Virgil) “Sorry it’s been a while since I’ve seen someone else, I get bored… Deceit?

Well, I guess now is as good a day as any.

(Deceit) “Virgil? You know my name.”

Yes.

(Virgil) “And I have spent a while around you. Trust me, Deceit works.”

Also, I’ve been dead for years, you could act more caring. Then again, we never really did act like it when we were alive either.

(Deceit) “So, paperwork, and then I’m on my way?”

Like it’s ever that easy.

(Virgil) “I know I’m not the most sentimental person in the world, but I haven’t seen you in forever. Are you doing okay without Remus? I know you two were in love.”

And he looks as though he’s just been slapped. Was that too personal?

(Janus) “You’ve seen Remus?”

Oh.

(Virgil) “When he died. The mental altering didn’t go quite as planned, but it usually works itself out.”

He doesn’t look… less concerned.

(Janus) “Mental altering!?”

Oh.

(Virgil) “You know he wasn’t the most… stable person in existence? And the Judge messes with people's heads pretty easily. Morality of things like that don’t concern them.”

He seems more concerned.

(Janus) “You’re telling me they just went and… messed with his mind? Because he wasn’t perfect?”

Oh no. Wait… 

(Virgil) “Didn’t they do it to you too? I mean, you’re not exactly stable either. I think they are supposed to tell you?”

Well, flip. He’s not calming down anytime soon.

(Janus) “Are you seriously okay with all of this? I mean, it’s been a while, but you’ve changed. You sound… evil. What happened?”

Pfffft.

(Virgil) “That’s a good one. I’m the evil one. Not the person who abandoned me. Not the person who made me doubt myself. Not the person who’s words I heard in my head up until the day I… I don’t want to talk about it. Don’t touch me.”

Well, that could have gone better.

(Deceit) “I… I didn’t know.”

Of course not.

(Virgil) “Of course not. I slam my doors in your face when you show up, never show up to anywhere you’re invited, and didn’t talk to Remus for months after he brought you with him when we were supposed to be catching up. Our relationship was awesome.”

How dense can you be?

(Deceit) “I didn’t know it was… that bad.”

Well… 

(Virgil) “I was always good at hiding it. Until I broke. But, yeah. They fixed me up too. I don’t think I could have kept going like that, even if I couldn’t die. Maybe it’s a good thing. They probably could use an awful lot more tact. Maybe you just weren’t broken enough for them to try and do that? I don’t know. Not what I look into.”

(Deceit) “They… fixed you?”

Yes.

(Virgil) “Just said that. Probably for the best. Couldn’t tell with Remus. They do their best, seems like. Unless you’re trying to find someone, in which case you’re flipped. Anyway, you okay? Probably not, but it usually helps to ask.”

Sometimes. Occasionally. Probably now.

(Janus) “Who are you looking into?”

Talk, dang it!

(Virgil) “Dimensional traveler. Reluctant mass murderer. God-Puppet. Her name’s Flyta. I’ve got the file somewhere. But you need to talk to me.”

You need someone to listen. Trust me.

(Janus) “I was expecting it to be someone I know. Or you know.”

I’m done.

(Virgil) “Judge dang it, Janus! You need to communicate about your emotions, and apparently you’re just as good at it as ever! You can’t just distract me forever. I know you! And this is hard, so you need to talk to someone, and Remus certainly isn’t here, so you’re stuck with me! So talk to me, and maybe we can get to the paperwork at some point. Okay?”

That was a lot.

(Janus) “I have questions.”

Uggh.

(Virgil) “Later.”

I probably owe him some more answers.

(Janus) “Later, okay.”

Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was fun.


	6. Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil talks to Roman. There are a lot of questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Virgil doesn't do well under isolation.

So, she’s definitely passed on by this point, but where did she end up? Can I even get files from the place where she passed on to? Why couldn't I? If she just changed her name, I might have to murder someone. I need confirmation paperwork.

(???) “Hello, someone told me I need to be here so I can go to court, or something. Not like I need it- Where are you?”

Oh. Normal people.

(Virgil) “Up here. I’m surprised you didn’t see me.”

Well, he looks confused.

(???) “Why are you upside-down on the ceiling?”

Definitely not a normal person thing, then.

(Virgil) “I got bored. Wanted to try something. Can’t die. Wait, wait a minute. Who are you?”

I know him. I know him. 

(???) “Virgil!”

Oh.

(Virgil) “Princey, right. Been a while. Nice to see you. Give me a second.”

Just let me unhook this. There we go.

(Roman) “Are you okay?”

Yeees?

(Virgil) “I’m fine. You okay? The whole ‘death’ thing isn’t always great for people's mental health.”

I guess falling from the ceiling isn’t quite normal either.

(Roman) “My mental health?”

Yup.

(Roman) “My mental health?”

That’s what I just said.

(Roman) “My mental health? You just fell from the ceiling and acted like it was an everyday occurrence, and then acted like me showing up was completely ordinary, and completely chill about death. I don’t think we should be talking about my mental health.”

Fair.

(Virgil) “Well, I spend a lot of time up there, and that’s the only way of getting down, and I’ve never sustained any injuries from it, so I think I’m fine there.”

Don’t interrupt.

(Roman) “You tested that?”

Ugh.

(Virgil) “I was bored. I already said that. Anyway-”

Gosh.

(Roman) “That is not an acceptable reason to fall from the ceiling.”

What is?

(Virgil) “I was very bored. Lots of empty time. Now please stop interrupting. I’m not even at the important part.”

He doesn’t look… calm?

(Virgil) “Anyway, uhh, I see a lot of you guys, and the time in between isn’t very occupied, so it kind of just fades away.”

Oh Judge.

(Roman) “How long?”

Uggh.

(Virgil) “I don’t know. Please no more interruptions.”

Ohhh no. He looks so upset.

(Virgil) “They seem… mostly fine? Remus was mostly panicking, due to people messing with his mind. Patton was acting normal. Logan was being a nerd about the afterlife-

Wait, dang it!

(Roman) “You sound… happier.”

I’m done.

(Virgil) “I care about them.”

Duh.

(Roman) “What about me?”

Oh flip.

(Virgil) “I’m sorry Roman. It’s just been a while, and it’s hard to keep everything… in focus. Like people I love.”

Everything slips through your fingers.

(Roman) “It’s fine.”

It’s not.

(Virgil) “If you say so. But yeah, I’m not around living people, when I see people, so it doesn’t seem very important anymore.”

Whatever.

(Roman) “I guess that makes sense. But why did you ask me if I was okay later, then?”

Well… 

(Virgil) “I remembered it helped me, and everyone else.”

(Roman) “That makes sense. I guess I don’t have any other questions.”

Alrighty then.

(Virgil) “I’ve got some for you, but first: Paperwork!”

Heh.

(Roman) “Nooooo!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter to go.


	7. Epilogue/Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil has a conversation with an angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, have fun.

Allright, so no one is willing to talk to me about this. Too many polite memos. Is it sad that the only human contact I’ve had for… a while is memos telling me to leave them alone? Probably?

Whup. Where’s the floor? AAAAAAAAAAA

Okay. Is that an angel?

(???) “Hello, mortal. Wait, I thought you were supposed to be facing the opposite direction when we summoned you?”

Wait. What’s going on?

(Virgil) “Hello? Who are you? Why am I here? Are you complaining because you can’t predict where I’m sitting?”

Because, that was the tame one.

(???) “I guess someone sitting in an unexpected spot could indeed mess with where you appear. But why?”

Why?

(Virgil) “I got bored. There is a lot of sitting around and doing absolutely nothing. Just be glad I wasn’t on the ceiling.”

Does he deal with people very often? I know I’m not quite normal, but isolation is bound to mess with someone's head. What does he usually do? Why is he here?

(???) “Okay, then. My name is Thomas.”

(Virgil) “My name is Virgil. It’s nice to meet you.”

How do I still remember this nonsense? It’s been years? Now he’s staring.

(Thomas) “Nice to meet you too? Um, you’re here because it’s time for you to pass on.”

Oh no.

(Virgil) “Is that just a really calm death threat or is this your job? Can I die again?”

Please don’t be a death threat.

(Thomas) “What?”

Well, he sounds baffled. Probably not a death threat.

(Virgil) “ First, you just teleported me here, completely out of the blue, instead of showing up at my office. No note, no call, nothing.”

I mean give a guy some warning.

(Thomas) “I suppose that might have been useful, but that’s not how we do things.”

Deep breaths, Virgil. Deep breaths.

(Virgil) That is terrible reasoning. Second off, I haven’t talked to anyone in person in a long time. No connections makes you an easy target.”

He looks concerned.

(Thomas) “I suppose that perhaps the whole isolation thing does have a few cons.”

A few?

(Virgil) “We can come back to that later. I have a list.”

A long list.

(Thomas) “Isn’t it still in your office?

(Virgil) “It’s a mental list. Anyway, I also have been investigating a subject that, with every answer received, makes me feel more and more like there are a lot of people who want to throw things at me.”

I mean, they are very polite, but I am also anxious, so…

(Thomas) “You think someone is trying to kill you because you’re annoying?”

Well, when you put it like that…

(Virgil) “I don’t know very much about what goes on around here except that I don’t seem to be doing anything useful, and that I’m bugging people. Not the craziest connection to make.”

Oh gosh.

(Thomas) “What is the-”

(Virgil) “Don’t ask.”

(Thomas) “Wha-”

(Virgil) “Don’t. Ask.”

Thank goodness.

(Virgil) “But you looked really panicked, which leads me to believe that you are in fact, not trying to murder me.”

More confused.

(Thomas) “Okay, so what were the bad things about the isolation?”

Allright, let’s do this.

(Virgil) “The lack of contact. Just, this overwhelming loneliness. Your mind goes haywire, dreaming up scenarios, losing track of time. If my mind hadn’t been meddled with, I don’t think I would be sane enough to hold this conversation. You forget how to talk to people. You alienate whoever comes to talk to you, because you don’t remember how people work. You find something you like, and you fixate on it, if you're lucky. I think I would have been worse if I didn’t have something to do, in this case tracking down files and rereading registers, but it’s better than nothing. You can’t hold on your memories, They are all you have left, and they keep shifting. Uh, that’s it. I think.”

Was he taking notes?

(Thomas) “Well, I’m definitely taking that up with the Leaders, but what I was trying to tell you at the beginning was that it is time for you to go into the next world. Which doesn’t involve murder. Just need to carry you through.

That explains the wings.

(Virgil) “Why now, though?’

Why is he so confused?

(Thomas) “Oh right. No one tells you these things. So, those who… died under the same circumstances as you usually need some time to get their soul ready to pass on. It’s not just those who died like you, but primarily. Anybody who needs to talk to the people that they knew.”

Makes sense, but…

(Virgil) “Is that really the best way to do it?”

(Thomas) “Not my job?”

Fair enough.

(Virgil) “So what now?”

(Thomas) “Now, you go home. Enter paradise, or at least the first levels. See your friends and family. Live happily ever after.”

(Virgil) “I did think people lived happily ever after.”

(Thomas) “You’re dead, Virgil. We play a bit loose with the rules of the world.”

Fair enough.

(Virgil) “So, let’s go then. I want to see Princey again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a new fic that will be posted in a few days.


End file.
